osrspsdevelopmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Update:POH Portals, DHCB Recolour and Planned Changes
This week brings added portals to Player Owned Houses and a recolour for the Dragon hunter crossbow. We also outline some balancing around Bird houses planned for next week, exciting additions to the merch store, Premier Club and a competition. Players may now add portals to Ghorrock, Carrallangar and Catherby to their portal rooms in their POH for 100 times the number of runes required to teleport to these locations. These destinations may also be added to the recently released Portal Nexus for the usual cost of 1,000 times the cost of a standard teleport. Nexus users! In response to player feedback, secondary destinations such as the Grand Exchange will now be listed under their parent destination in the teleport menu rather than at the bottom. Also, the first list of teleports in the Nexus has been ordered by level and spellbook. The base colours of the Dragon hunter crossbow have been updated to resemble the Great Olm, making it distinguishable from the Dragon crossbow. Rune pouch now in Slayer reward points shop. Until now, the Rune pouch has only been available as a Bounty Hunter reward. This encouraged players with no interest in Bounty Hunter to farm it as simply as possible to get the pouch, decreasing the quality of activity for people who actually wanted to do PvP. To remedy this, the Slayer Reward points shop now sells the same Rune pouches found in the Bounty Hunter Store. These pouches can be purchased from any slayer master for 1,250 Slayer Reward points. Edgeville Furnace The Edgeville furnace can now be used in free to play worlds. Bird nests Birds nests and Saradomin brew prices have dropped to a point where we feel we must intervene. As such, we'll be making the following integrity changes next week, pending community feedback and a poll due to go live this week. To help stabilise the cost of brews, all PvM nest drops (Vorkath, Zulrah and Callisto) will have their nest drops removed. Only Callisto will have his nest drop replaced with 30 Dragon bones. We agree with many of you that PvM should not be the primary method for obtaining skilling resources. This change is in line with that belief. We recognise that the Giant Mole’s niche is providing certain resources so will not change that. We aim to cement the Mole’s position as the main method for gathering nests via PvM and raise its falling GP p/hr. Bird houses As they currently stand, the number of nests given is based on Bird house tier. We think this, too, is quite strong. As these Bird houses have lower Hunter requirements compared to the levels necessary to craft them, people are capable of simply buying the highest tier and profiting regardless of Hunter level. To tackle this, the following changes are being made: *The overall chance of obtaining a nest from Bird houses will be lowered. *The number of nests given is now randomised based on your Hunter level and Bird house tier. Those at 99 should still see a drop overall, though not one as large as those at a lower Hunter level. On average, those at 50 Hunter will get half the number of nests as those at 99 if both are using Redwood houses. Polled Changes The hop seeds required for bird feed are arduous to obtain in high quantities. We will be polling an increase in the quantity of hop seeds gained from Master Farmers. We would also like to offer giving the birds a taste for herb seeds. Each would give 1 charge and every seed above than Ranarr will give 2. This should reduce the number of nests gained from the Bird houses, reducing the current and potential future brew pricing issues. However, it should still be a lucrative method for those training their Hunter skill. We take balancing and integrity of this game seriously and only intervene when we deem it necessary. We’ll be keeping an eye on the changes and may tweak them if they have any negative or unintended effects. You may have seen the new map of Gielinor offered as a prize in the recent survey and mobile launch. Many of you have asked about it, and now you can own a copy for your wall! Featuring iconic locations from both Old School and RuneScape and a few familiar creatures, the map is a decorative representation of the shared fantasy world in which both versions of the game are set. The fine art prints are available in four different sizes. You can see the options here on our merch store. We will also be adding a 80 x 40cm deskmat featuring the map and a smaller mousemat to the store in early January. The map can also be found on the inside of the sleeve art for RuneScape: The Orchestral Collection on vinyl and CD which should be shipping over the next couple of weeks, alongside the Classic Soundtrack record. These are currently available for pre-order over at Laced Records. Thanks to everyone who took part in our survey last month for the chance to win one of these prints. We have contacted our winners through their player inboxes! Premier Club is back and, as always, is the best-value yearly membership package that we offer. Remember you can redeem your bonds to claim Premier Club too! Please note that players with membership bought via the App Store or Google Play Store are not eligible for Premier Club 2019. For more information please see the support article here. Back to the fun stuff! To celebrate the launch of Premier Club, we are giving each and every one of you the chance to WIN a Razer Phone 2 as well as 6 months of free membership. Entering couldn't be simpler, and if you've been an avid ‘Scaper then you know what to do - just head to this page. As you probably know (and filled out!) we carried out one of our biggest ever surveys earlier on in the year. For those who spent time submitting your answers, thank you! We expect to share with you what we found soon. We have been reviewing and crunching the numbers, and there is a whole load more that we want to find out. Throughout the next year, we’ll be launching a number of research projects, getting your feedback in new and creative ways. Look out for announcements on the Old School RuneScape news page, Twitch, your player inbox, email, and Twitter. The first we are able to announce are workshops, running in early December in the UK and USA. Those who take part will be invited to a studio to provide feedback and thoughts, contributing to where we go next as a game. Those who attend will also be provided food and drinks and remunerated as a thank you. An email and inbox message will be sent out in the next few days to a random selection of players who are interested, to fill out a short form and provide contact details. This is so a Jagex representative may call and invite them to one of our workshops. Those of you who don’t get an email this time – don’t worry – we’ve got loads more planned in the next 12 months! Our Head of Research (Mod Searcher), is on Twitter if you want to ask anything about this project @JagexSearcher. Patches *A pathing issue which caused players to stop when trying to climb the rope at the Observatory has been fixed. *The inventory icons of the Mystic mist battlestaves and Mist battlestaves have been tweaked slightly. *Interface issues occurring on specific new devices which contain "notches" has been addressed. *The inventory icon of the Trident of the seas has been resized so it fits within its box in the equipment tab. *A clipping issue between the Hand fan and the Crier coat on female characters has been fixed. *A clipping issue with layered skirts on female characters has been fixed. Small Changes *The account management interface for Game Center accounts now redirects players to prompt them about linking an email to their account so they can play on desktop too. *The Justiciar legguards have had their inventory icon slightly adjusted to avoid confusion between them and the Ancestral robe bottoms. *Selecting the use option on the basket in Taverly now opens the balloon transport system map. *A spelling error has been fixed in the God Wars Dungeon display under the Falador Party Room. *Some grammar has been corrected when logging into highly populated worlds. *A grammatical error in the Sorcerer's garden was corrected. *The location of Xeric's Talisman in the Construction Skill Tab was fixed. *Left clicking the furnace with no ore but with sand and soda ash will now ask if you wish to make Molten Glass. *Removed duplicate "Continue" option when right-clicking the Portal Nexus options. *Smithing level up messages now state when you unlock the ability to smelt a new ore. *Added a themed world (21) for Sulliuscep chopping. *The Black pickaxe no longer works as a Bronze pickaxe. *The F2P total hover over on total level will now only appear in F2P worlds. Discuss this update on our official forums, the community-led 2007Scape Reddit, or the community-led OSRS Discord in the #gameupdate channel. Mods Archie, Ash, Ayiza, Bruno, Curse, Ed, Gambit, Ghost, Kieren, Lenny, Lottie, Mat K, Maz, Munro, Nasty, Roq, Ry, Stone, Sween, Weath, West & Wolf The Old School Team